


Longing

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Mini Fic Prompts [14]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Children, F/M, Family Feels, Fertility Issues, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki's Kids, Poor Loki, Pregnancy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, difficulty falling pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Prompt: Logyn trying for a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

Loki watched Thor and his sons laughing as they made a mess at the breakfast table. He watched Thor teach them how to hold a sword and shield. He watched as Thor carried them to bed at night whilst they begged to be told a tale of his adventures.

Loki could do naught but watch because while Thor had three sons now, all with their father’s blonde hair and their mother’s serious eyes, Loki had none. Sort of. Technically he was a father three times over, and a mother, but not to Aesir children. Not to children he could easily hold or care for. Not to children he could share his library with or teach seiðr to.

He wasn’t jealous, Loki assured himself as he watched his nephews idolise Thor, and Thor dote on them in equal measure. It was for the best, Loki assured himself each time Sigyn got her moons blood. His other not-quite-children were monsters, born of giants. He sometimes had nightmares of what might happen to Sigyn when _– if –_ Sigyn birthed his child. So it didn’t bother him at all his wife hadn’t fallen pregnant after decades of them trying. It was fine, Loki assured himself.

A few days after Sigyn’s latest bout of moon sickness had finished, and she had begun to shake of the depression that always accompanied it, Odin advised his sons to prepare to lead a campaign off world to aid Asgard’s allies.

As was their private tradition before Loki ever left Sigyn’s side, they retired early and Loki made love to his wife. He told her that he loved her, and that he would return to her. And Sigyn swore to wait for him, faithfully, always.

The campaign was only supposed to last a few weeks, but months passed before the Sons of Odin returned home. Loki watched as Thor’s sons ran to him and he was able to put his envy out of his mind completely the moment he finally set eyes on Sigyn again. He fell to his knees and sobbed, uncaring who saw him. Sigyn smiled, tears streaming down her face, as she ran a hand over her swollen belly and went to husband’s side. Loki reached for her, wrapping his arms her drastically changed body and pressed an ear to her belly, willing himself to hear his child’s heartbeat. He closed his eyes and prayed that the happiness he felt in that moment would never leave him. And it never did.


End file.
